Love Is The Best Gift
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Birthday Gift...aisha..peep in...WARNING : OC Based! [(ONE-SHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N: Hello ! I know I know….sabko lag raha hoga ki main bas OS's post kar rahi hu. But kya karun, apnon ko pyaar bhara sandesh bhejna padta hai. Aur aaj meri chotu si behen ka birthday hai…**

 **Waise toh usne kaha tha….** _ **"Dida, gift ki kya zaroorat ….aap ho na, wahi kaafi hai…"**_ **Lekin Aishu baby, kabhi kabhi pyaar jatana bhi padta hai. I hope , ye tohfa tumhe pasand aayega.**

 **Happy Birthday…May you live long…wish you all the happiness , love , success and best wishes. Love you !**

 **Happy Reading…**

Today is her birthday. She was happy as she had a talk with her parents and sister. She was in Mumbai, away from her family , just for the sake of her studies. But, was happy becoz she was doing something that was giving her satisfaction.

She happily reached her college, but was surprised that her friends didn't remember her birthday, not even her best buddy… _ **Kavin..**_

She shrugged her best friend Areej….

" _Tujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi Aruu….tu kaise bhool sakti hai?"_

Areej- Ohho aishu, aisa kya hai aaj? (looking in her phone)

Aisha- Haww…..tu kaise bhool sakti hai re….how mean!

Areej(looked at kavin)- Kv, aaj kya hai?

Kavin- Pata nahi Aru, kyun?

Areej- Pata nahi, ye aishu bolri hai, ki hum kuch bhool gaye.

Kavin- Oye Aishu, kya hua?

Aisha glanced at both his friends….

" _Rehne do….main ja rahi hu class mein."_

And she left from there. Areeja nd Kavin shared a hi-5. Kavin says…

" _Hehe, ab aayega maza. Bas sham ho jaaye."_

Areej giggled….. _"Ho jaayegi. Ab chal class mein."_

.

.

The day passed in a blur. Aisha was sad that none of her friends wished her. At the end of classes, she was walking out when Kavin called her….

Kavin- Kahan chli Aish?

Aisha(angrily)- Kahin bhi jaun? Tumhe kya!

Kavin- Arey, gussa kyuun ho rahi hai….bata na!

Aisha- Mujhe koi baat nahi karni. Main ghar ja rahi hu.

And she walked off. Meanwhile, Areej caught up with kavin….

" _Mat sata usko kavin. Chal usey bata dete hain jaldi."_

Kavin thought for a while…. _"Okay, chal. "_

He messaged Aisha. Aisha was still angry , and was in a garden. She read the message…it said…

" _Hey Pretty Girl, Please gussa mat hona. Aur haan jaldi ghar jao. Something is waiting for you. Bbye..!"_

She was surprised but then moved to her home, rather say her PG. As she unlocked the room , she was surprised to see that it was pitch dark.

" _Arey, yahan andhera kyun hai?"_

She switched on the light and was awestruck on what she saw….It was all her friends….

" _ **SURPRISEEE….HAPPY BIRTHDAY AISHAA…."**_

She was surprised to see Areej, kavin , all her college friends.

She got emotional…..

" _Tum logon ko yaad tha?"_

Kavin replied….. _"tera birthday hum kaise bhool sakte hain…haan… Happy birthday!"_

He said hugging her. Meanwhile, Areej said…

" _Ek aur surprise hai Aishu…."_

And she whistled…..out came some of her friends , who were more than sisters to her.. She went flabbergasted,….tears leaked down her eyes….

" _Kuku, Navu, Katiiy di, Nimisha di, Roohi dii…aap log. !"_

Kuki came forward…. _" Haan Limou, Tera birthday hain, toh aayi hu. Sab kuch aru aur kavin ne kiya!"_

" _Haan, Happy birthday Aishu rani….tu bilkul bachi hai, and I love that….love you re"_ Nimisha said hugging her and gave her a packet.

She smiled with teary eyes…. _" Happy Birthday Aishu…dekh we met out here…love you"_ Navya spoke handing her a bouquet of roses.

She now looked at Katiiy and Roohi….. Katiiy hugged her with another birthday wish…She glanced at Roohi….

" _Dida, kuch mat kehna , I know, ye aapka hi idea hoga. Thank you so much…"_

 _._

 _._

Areej glanced at her…. _" Tujhe kaise pata ye mumma ka idea hain?"_

Aisha giggled…. _" Becoz inne ache idea dida ke hi hote hain. Unhone kaha tha, she'll be coming to Mumbai. Aur dekh wo aa bhi gayi, but inko lekar. "_

Roohi smiled and hugged her with the best of her wishes. Kavin looked at her and was smiling. She then glanced at him…..

" _Kya dekh rahe ho tum?"_

Kavin smiled…. _" Tumhe dekh raha hoon, aur ab kuch puchna hai?"_

Aisha smiled…."Pucho…"

He pulled out a yellow rose and went on his knees….

" _Aisha, you're the sweetest. Will you be my best friend forever?"_

Tears leaked down her eyes. She took the rose and nodded as YES. He smiled and hugged her. And she whispered to him….

" _This is the best birthday eever….thank you!"_

He smiled and the party began with lots of fun and love.

 **A/N: Okay, I hope birthday girl likes it. Love you aishu. Happy birthday again!**

 **Stay blessed today and always! Do lemme know , howaz it..!**

 **Plz R &R!**


End file.
